The present disclosure relates to a document approval management system, and in particular to a technique to create a workflow for automatizing a document approval process.
In an existing information processing apparatus management system, when an information management computer receives an operation request with respect to a target computer (e.g., creation or deletion of a folder or a file in the target computer, addition of an account, and shutting down) from an individual terminal, the information management computer requests an approver computer for approval or rejection of the operation request. When the approval is confirmed, the information management computer instructs the target computer to execute the operation requested by the individual terminal, thus realizing the operation request, and stores the operation request made by the individual terminal, the approval result of the operation request, and the execution result of the operation request in a database in a form of an operation result report, to thereby manage the target computer.